Toy
by Nosuka chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru has gone 500 years without his love Kagome, and only has a small Inu toy to keep her memory alive. But what will he do when he meets the one who he loves again? Sess/Kag oneshot not my best ik :P


Nosuka chan: I realize I _should _be working on my other fanfics, but I _want_ to make this one-shot, like, REALLY bad! So here it is, my first Sesshy/Kag! Enjoy!

#~*~^~*~#

Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket, touching the familiar item that he would never let go. The small toy, a small white inu doll with red stripes all around the body, had stayed with him for 500 years. It was faded, dirty and a little cut up, but it was the most precious thing to him in the world. Even if he would never admit it to anybody.

Sesshoumaru was the Creator of Taisho inc., the most prominent business in the Eastern hemisphere. Taisho inc. promoted everything from jewelry to clothing to music. It also supplied its own clothing line, a restaurant chain and computer manufacturing company. Needless to say, he filthy stinking rich. And hundreds of women tried to get near him every week, but he would always shoot them down, saying he was waiting for somebody. Not one of those women believed him, though they would always back off. He didn't even need body guards. He was plenty scary on his own. And he was busy most of the time, so there wasn't really a chance to even get to see him unless you were either a lucky window washer, assistant or one of his employees.

Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha just so happened to be one of those said employees, along with his 579-year-old girlfriend, Kikyou. They had gotten together after Kagome had fixed the Shikon no Tama.

His heart pinged painfully when he thought of Kagome. After Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou, Kagome had been miserable. He had been the one to help her through it, surprisingly. And he knew that he had feelings for the miko. But now he would never get to tell her. Because she was long gone.

After they had completed the Shikon, she had stayed with her group for a while. Then, one day she just disappeared. Vanished into thin air. He had thought that a demon got to her. But Inuyasha had mumbled something about a well. He hated himself for it. Sesshoumaru thought that she had fallen down a well and been killed. He never forgave himself for letting it happen.

So he distanced himself. Even Rin, who was fully-grown now. She had mated with Shippo when they were both old enough. It was sad to see little Rin grown up, but he'd be damned if he showed it.

Other than that, he'd busied himself with work to keep his mind off of everything. He hated to think about the past, so he kept moving forward with his business. But that didn't stop the torturing dreams he had of Kagome. All the time they could've had together, only if he hadn't let her spent so much time alone by the Bone Eater's Well. He hated going there. He hated thinking of it. He hated that he would be forced to live on without her. It was killing him. And the only thing he had to remind himself of her was the little plastic inu toy that she had given to him just days before she died. He still had no idea how she had been able to obtain plastic in his era, but somehow she had and he had it. He didn't even bother to try and figure it out. He just clung to it like it was his lifeline. Which it probably was, seeing as it was the only thing that kept him going day in and day out.

:Presently:

Sesshoumaru walked slowly down the street, not really caring where it was he was heading. It was his, "Day off", as Kikyou had prescribed. She and Inuyasha. He growled mentally at the two. They were annoying, especially since Kikyou was now alive and everywhere instead of dead and almost nowhere in sight. What he would give to go back to the old days where you could kill just about anybody and most nobody would think it unusual.

Once again, Sesshoumaru fingered the small toy in his pocket as if to just make sure it was still there, which it always was. He couldn't go ten seconds without checking it. It was impossible. As he passed a bakery, he let the smells of multiple icings and other sweets tantalize his nose. For a few seconds, a random passerby would see his ears grow a little pointier, his canines elongate past his lower lip and purple flash across his face. But you'd have to be paying extra attention to see it, which nobody was. It felt good to him to let lose a tiny bit every once in a while. Keeping in a fully powered demon complete with markings was not an unusual thing, but it was much harder for the weaker demons.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the red hand sign with the rest of the people in the crowd. He stared up at the sky, wondering what it would have been like to have Kagome with him all these years. He wondered if she would have even accepted to become his mate. Probably not. He was the big scary Taiyoukai of the West and she was just a little miko. He sighed silently before crossing the street, where he again reached into his pocket for the toy he knew would be there. However it was not. His eyes widened as he shoved his hand around the pocket of his expensive suit before seeing his finger poke through a hole in the bottom of it. His eye twitched. He must've ripped the pocket accidentally while he let his claws come out. Damn!

His eyes quickly searched the ground around him before he turned around to look at the other street from which he had just come. Using his youkai sense of sight he saw it, lying next to the door of the bakery he just passed. He sped to the other street, easily dodging the car by using his demonic speed. Cars were much slower than him, even the fastest racing cars.

When he reached the other side in .0005 milliseconds flat he strolled quickly to the door, but only to be beaten there by someone exiting the store. The girl stopped and kneeled down to touch the toy, her back to him. She froze when she was just about to touch it.

Sesshoumaru was in front of her instantly, not liking the thought of somebody touching his precious memento and kneeling down to snatch it. He grabbed it and was about to send an irritated comment to the girl when her scent finally kicked in and he looked at her face. Both of their eyes widened comically when Sesshoumaru stared into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome started to blush maddeningly cute (to Sesshoumaru) while he blushed the most miniscule amount any normal person could, though still adorable (to Kagome). She broke into a smile and trapped him in a hug. He was so shocked that he just hugged her back, drowning in her intoxicating scent and the warmth emanating from her small body in his arms. The whole world seemed to disappear to the two wrapped in each others arms.

Finally Kagome pulled back far enough to show her face, her swirling chocolate eyes brimming with tears. He frowned at them and brought his hand up from her back to wipe them away.

"Why are you crying, miko?" he said with only a trace of worry. She smiled and laughed, burying her face in his chest as they got up from their sitting position.

"First, it's Kagome. KA-GO-ME. And second," she mumbled out, loving that he was finally holding her, "these are happy tears." when he looked at her strangely, she giggled and blushed. "It's a human thing, you probably wouldn't understand."

"Are you doubting this Sesshoumaru's intelligence, Ka-go-me?" he said teasingly as they walked together down the street. She laughed and blushed some more as his arm wrapped around her waist tighter.

"No, I'm saying that you, being the ice-pop that you are, wouldn't understand us humans' weird emotions." He pouted playfully.

"This Sesshoumaru is no ice-pop, I'm the most powerful Taiyoukai there is and the leader of the most powerful business in this hemisphere. I dare you to find an ice-pop that can do as much as I," he said.

Kagome laughed before she seemed to droop a little and Sesshoumaru frowned at this. The reason was soon revealed.

"Most powerful Taiyoukai, most powerful businessman. Who's the lucky lady that's probably even more powerful than the American First Lady?" she asked, failing to hide the sadness in her voice. Sesshoumaru's heart and mind sped up. _'Why is she sad at the thought of me having a woman?' _he thought.

"Kagome, there is no woman," he said, observing as her droop stopped and her eyes shone with unspoken happiness. It was almost as if she were happy about that...

"Really? But why? There must be somebody," again she obtained a droop in her back. Sesshoumaru was almost positive that his hunch was correct at this show of emotion.

"Well, there is one woman," he said, feeling her spine stiffen in his arms.

"Mind me asking who she is?" Kagome asked expressionlessly. She thought her heart would break. It was like Inuyasha all over again.

They had arrived at his house, a large mansion with large glass windows. It was located far away from the sights and smells of the city, they had gotten there so quickly because Sesshoumaru had used his youkai speed. The door was unlocked and opened in a flash with the hand that was not wrapped around his love's waist. He pulled her over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her. She nodded though she looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, she's a beautiful girl that I knew 500 years ago. She has beautiful shiny raven hair and swirling chocolate eyes. She gave me this little toy, this red striped inu as a gift, and she's sitting in my arms right now." he said. Before Kagome could say a word he had swept down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

After a while he pulled away, one because he was aware that she needed oxygen and that two he was nervous. Imagine, he, the all-powerful (coughSEXYcough) Sesshoumaru, nervous over the reaction of a human woman. He stared into her shocked eyes for a split second before feeling his heart drop. She wasn't supposed to be shocked, she was supposed to be happy. _'Maybe my hunch was incorrect after all.'_ he thought sadly as he moved to get up.

He was happily surprised to feel her small hand grab his. As he turned around he saw her eyes search his face desperately.

"...Really?" She asked hopefully. He nodded and she broke into a shining white smile that lit up her face like she was an angel. In seconds her arms were around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He had to hold her tightly just to keep her from falling, something he was not irritated with doing. She was laughing and crying, he supposed they were those "happy tears" she had told him about.

He quickly lowered her to the couch and got on top of her, leaning down and kissing her fiercely. He growled in pleasure when she rubbed his chest up and down with her hands, undoing the buttons of his suit. He pulled back for a moment to look at her and smiled, making him look like a god. He leaned down to her ear and faintly whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kagome." she giggled in response.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

They spent the rest of the night with each other. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to get up in the morning to get ready for work, he called in sick and spent the rest of the day with his Kagome.

Even though he had Kagome, Sesshoumaru still kept the small inu toy on his nightstand under Bakusaiga, which was hanging on the wall.

_**Owari**_

Nosuka chan: Yeah, I guess it's not all that great, but it's my first little fic with the two. Actuall it's one of my favorite pairings, along with Kouga/kags and Naraku/kags. I have a naraku/kags fanfic up, but I'm not good with the little romance there is in that one either. Eh, I'm fine with it. Ja ne!


End file.
